The aim of this program is to stimulate interest and develop skills in biomedical research among students from under-represented minority groups, with the ultimate goal of motivating them to pursue careers in academic medicine, especially in the fields of cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematologic diseases. This is the 1st competitive renewal of this "Short-Term Minority Training Grant" which has been funded since 2000. While the program has been successful, it has been improved further by the establishment of the Cardiovascular Research Institute (CVRI) at New Jersey Medical School (NJMS). There are now 26 investigators of faculty rank in the CVRI. As a component of this support, there are 2 funded Program Project Grants, one on heart failure and the other on myocardial ischemia, and a funded institutional training grant for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows. A major feature of the training grant is the education of minority graduate students and postdoctoral fellows as cardiovascular scientists. The rationale for the program's past history and continued likelihood for success is also based on the environment at NJMS. This medical school is located in Newark, which has a minority population (African American and Hispanic) of 83% of the total population. One of the core values of NJMS is the celebration of diversity in culture, ethnicity, religion, gender and individual goals. Indeed, 52% of the medical students are underrepresented minorities at this school. In summary, the current application for renewal of training of minority students rests a on a firm foundation of active cardiovascular programs and a solid population of students from minority backgrounds.